


【铁鹰】 寿星的礼物回礼要双倍 指套Play pwp

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Presents, Birthday Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:32:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史总生贺！ 肖想了很久的指套pwp！！！</p>
            </blockquote>





	【铁鹰】 寿星的礼物回礼要双倍 指套Play pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 语言逻辑混乱注意  
> 可能含有Dirty Talk，但这不重要！  
> 剧情拖沓戏【肉】太少主义！  
> OOC什么的，反正这只是个PWP！！！

       Clint已经在Tony实验室的通风管口埋伏了将近4小时。自始至终，Tony都全神贯注在他手上摆弄着的小玩意儿上。和往常不同，这次Tony并没有使用焊枪或是气割枪什么的，甚至连Dummy都被安排待机在了墙角。他只是拿着个小锤子敲敲打打，间或拿起剪刀修剪一下。

       “需要我提醒Sir吗，Barton先生？”

       “嘘…不要吵他，Jarvis。”

     Clint下意识地动了动手指，这让他一直藏在身下的红金色小礼物盒露了出来。对了，今天是伟大的Tony Stark的生日，而作为一个以“世界最佳男友”称号为目标之一的特工，Clint早就准备好了礼物，为此他甚至连续三个月在航天母舰的各个角落请(sao)教(rao)了他的研发部同僚。虽然海德拉的有志青年们肯定不会按着他的日程表行事，但感谢他可靠的好闺蜜，他缺勤个那么一两天世界应该也不会崩溃吧，大概。

       忍耐从来都是Clint的强项，但在瞄到虚拟显示屏角落里的时间后，Clint还是急躁了起来。虽然Tony一定不会介意，毕竟他是个连自己的生日都会忘掉的人，但“迟到的生日礼物”这明显不在“好男友应该做的100件事”列表内。当然，打扰Tony工作这件事更是排在“成为Tony的好男友绝对不能做的100件事”的第二位。

       谢天谢地，就在Clint以为要在明年自己才能展现男友力的时候，Tony终于完成了手上的工作，放下手中的东西伸了个懒腰。Clint趁机悄无声息地翻了下来，好奇地越过Tony的肩膀看向桌面。

       桌面上摆着一个皮革手套。说是手套其实也不是很准确，因为这个手套只能裹住三根手指，其余的皮料都只是为了把这三根指套固定好。

       Clint想起自己曾在前几天的战斗中无意抱怨过神盾的制式手套并不合身，也不透气，这对他赖以生存的手指简直是一种折磨。没想到Tony就这么记在了心上。这一时让Clint觉得自己手上的礼物有些拿不出手。

       “天啊，Clint，你回来了怎么不说一声？”

       回头想要找咖啡提神的Tony被身后的特工吓了一跳，但在他体内还没完全熄灭的发明家之魂马上让他忘掉了咖啡。Tony抓住了Clint的手，把他手里的礼物拿开，随手放在了实验台上，然后把手套塞了过去。

       “既然来了的话就快试试。”

       Clint听话地把它套在了自己的左手上。新的手套每个指套都非常贴合他的手指，这让他感觉那就是自己的第二层皮肤一样。Clint握了握拳，然后用右手抚摸着皮料。Tony考虑到了他用弓的习惯，为此还特地加粗了皮面的纹理。

       而在Clint在体验新手套的时候，Tony却在天人交战。作为情场高手，Tony无论如何都不愿意承认弓箭手抚摸着皮革的动作居然让他勃起了。

       “天啊，Clint，我有说过你带着指套的样子很性感吗？！”Tony盯着他的手吞了口唾沫，干脆托着他的脑袋吻了上去。“设计这个的人真是个天才。”

       在结束了这个吻后，Tony把胯部贴近了Clint的大腿，轻轻上下摩擦着。但是Clint避开了他，这让他马上停下了动作。

       “怎么样，小鸟，你不喜欢吗？”

       “不不不，只是，Tony……”

       “没关系，告诉我，”以为是Clint不好意思当面提出意见，发明家拍了拍他的肩膀以示安抚。“所有好作品都是改出来的。”

       “不是手套，而是......今天是你的生日，而你却给我礼物。”

       “你居然在在意这个，你是不是被哪个想和我上床的Skrull掉包了？等等，今天是我的生日？”

       “是啊，天才。”被Tony故作夸张的表情逗笑后，Clint觉得要是自己再纠结下去作者就要崩溃了，于是干脆抛开愧疚感，顺着话头把他戴着指套的手摸向了Tony的裆部，“奉我们独眼老大的命令，我要来收集你的生命精华。”

       “就这样，特工？”Tony被Clint的举动挑逗得眯起了眼睛。他夹住了在他两腿间肆虐的手，“如果你想要获得全世界最聪明的人之一的精液，你必须更努力才行。”

       “愿闻其详。”恢复了嘴炮的Clint故意做出了天真的表情。

       “别这样，Clint，你知道我就喜欢你被我干翻了的样子。”Tony松开腿，把实验台的东西扫到地上后把Clint推倒在了上面，凑近他耳边低语。“我想看你摸你自己，Clint，戴着指套。”

        Clint被Tony的低语弄得额角发麻。他无意识地扭头想避开结果反而碰到了花花公子的嘴唇。情况似乎更糟糕了。

       “嗯……怎么，你在做这个的时候就想着这么三俗的东西了？”

       弓箭手在解开裤链的时候不忘讽刺，虽然这可能只会让他被操得更彻底，但他们都喜欢这样。

       在Clint把内裤卷到大腿根的时候，他半勃的阴茎因为被暴露在空气里跳动了一下。在他冰凉的皮革指套碰到柱身的时候，Clint不禁发出一声舒适的呻吟。但是他阴茎细嫩的皮肤并不能忍受这么粗糙的摩擦，刺痛感让他的动作慢了下来。

        “放心，我敢打赌神盾局至少有二十打人晚上会想着你拉弓的样子打飞机。”不满桌面上的人动作太慢，Tony一只手撑着桌面，另一只手打了一下他的屁股。Clint呻吟地扭动了一下，但他裸露着的部位的充血速度明显加快了。

        Clint配合着这股热流努力地想要加快手上下活动的速度，但显然这还是超出了他的承受范围。他是个特工，他受过反拷问训练，但这不代表他能忍着疼痛硬起来。

        “……疼，Tony……这就像是要磨掉我老二的皮。”

        Clint最终停下了手上的动作，懊恼地抓着实验台的边缘。没能达成伴侣的要求让他感觉糟透了。

        “别哭，小鸟，你可能只是需要一点润滑。”

        “我才没有……”Tony站到了Clint的两腿间，抓住他的左手放进嘴里让他停下了抱怨。Clint就这么看着自己戴着指套的手消失在了Tony的嘴唇间。

       皮革挡住了液体，但Clint可以清晰地感受到Tony吮吸的力度。为此他不得不咬着右手手腕。这太情色了，这简直像是Tony在给他口交一样。想到这里，Clint的阴茎继续胀大，在没有被碰到的情况下流出了前液。抬眼看着男友失神的表情，Tony拔出了口中的手指，故意发出了“啵”的一声，就像每次他操翻Clint的结束音，但Tony并没有把他的手指放开。Clint如果知道待会儿他要做什么的话，他大概会把Tony踢翻在地。

       “唔…别光看着…小鸟…”

       在说话期间，Tony不断用开合的嘴唇摩擦着Clint的手指，贴合的皮革忠实地把震动传送到弓箭手的指尖，就像是他在拨弄着弓弦一样。但是这还只是Tony的“坏透了的”点子的一小部分。Tony在停止说话的同时并没有让舌头停下，而是就这么当着Clint的面舔舐着那些覆盖在他手指上的皮料，就像他是个皮革控或是手控一样。Clint被黑色的柱体间的粉色的舌头几乎晃花了眼。

       Tony在舔遍了那三根手指之后，开始向手指根的接连处进发。他的唾液随着他舔弄皮革边缘的动作渗了进去。这让Clint觉得似乎整个人都在变得黏糊糊。发明家在他发出了甜腻的呻吟后奖励似的用犬齿咬住了他的食指指根，然后翻起他的手掌一直顺着他掌心的纹路吻到了他手腕的那圈皮料上。Clint不适地转了转手腕，但Tony用力抓住了他。然后他啃咬着那圈皮革，用舌头舔湿了所有他能碰到的地方。

       Clint躺倒在实验台上，感受到手腕上柔软的触感，就这么用大腿夹住Tony达到了高潮。

       “看不出来你的持久力下降了这么多啊，Clint，还是说是我进步了？”

       Tony松开手抚摸着高潮后脱力在台上的人，在确定他缓过来后再次抓着他的手，用他戴着指套的手指把他衣服上的浊白液体抹开。

       “准备好下一轮了吗，小鸟？”

      虽然Tony已经硬得发疼，但是只要Clint没准备好，他就不会有所动作。他就是这么一个体贴的男友。

       “呼……怎么？忍不住了，老人家？”

      在处理好在身体里乱撞的快感后，为了表示自己已经缓了过来，Clint抬起左脚，勾着脚用靴帮摩擦着Tony的臀部。

       “这可是你自找的。”Tony俯下身来咬住了他男友发出声音的地方，惩罚性地用牙轻轻碾压了一下。“如果不能把自己摸射的话，用这个把自己操射我也能接受。”

       Tony捏了捏Clint的手腕后无视了他的抱怨站起身来，又拍了拍他的屁股督促人快点。

       Clint发出了几声无意义的鼻音后还是抬起腰来把内裤和长裤一起推到了膝盖，最后干脆连同靴子一起踢到了地上。他抬起腿用脚掌勾住实验台的边缘。这让他挺翘的臀部分开，露出了藏在中间的穴口。

       眼前的景色让Tony忍不住吹了声口哨。“为了我打开它，小鸟。”为了看得更仔细，他甚至微微蹲下了身子。

       躺在台面的Clint只能从他的两腿间看到Tony的发顶。心里的抱怨从他口中溢出时变成了几个无意义的单音。他的左手摸索着向下，一路留下的液体让他的皮肤泛起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

       最终，Clint的中指尖摸到了他的穴口，皮革被Tony的唾液润滑后纹理依旧清晰，但也平和了很多。感谢Tony的心灵手巧，指套的边缘并没有神盾那些廉价货的棱角，所以在按摩了好几下穴口后，Clint顺利地把手指刺进了自己体内。

       忍着自己身体让自己快点，掰开他的腿插进去的冲动，Tony把他的阴茎解放了出来，但在撸动了几下安抚它之后，他箍紧了根部让他的射精冲动缓了过去。

        “快点，Clint，你还需要更多，旋转它，扩张它……”

         “啊….别、别说了，Tony….嗯…你….”

      Tony的指导让刚刚度过不应期的Clint再次硬了起来。在把整个手指没入身体后，他听话地旋转着手指。因为姿势所限，他手指的转幅并不大，但它上面的指套很好地弥补了这点，凹凸不平的表面大大增加了他的快感。

      这点在他加入了食指的时候更加明显。光是他自己交剪扩张带来的快感就直逼Tony曾经对他做过的Riming，而当他按到他的前列腺时，那感觉就像是推翻了他对以前“操自己”的定义。更不用说他还能感觉到Tony炽热的视线正黏在他的屁股上，都快要把他烧穿了。

      “…..呜…. Tony…你，啊，你要么现在….嗯….进来…天啊，快点，不然…..啊..不然我就….呜….我就要…..”Clint在体内的三根手指一起转动后放弃了矜持，毕竟如果Tony再不插进来，那么他就要尴尬地晾着寿星公射两遍了。

      “嘶….Clint，你是想让我射在外面吗….”Tony站了起来，把Clint的腿别在了自己腰侧，然后就这么揉捏着他的屁股，紧贴着他的阴茎前后磨蹭着自己的。

       “你这么湿….这么湿….都快滴到地上去了。”

       Tony在感觉自己的阴茎已经被Clint的前液完全沾湿后掰开了身下人的屁股，就这么捅了进去，让Clint还没成型的反驳变成一串无意义的呻吟。

       “天啊，你…你真棒，Clint。”

      长久的忍耐让Tony的动作毫无章法，但Clint已经足够接近了，所以就算现在塞进他屁股里的是扳手还是匕首，他大概都能高潮。而高潮中的Clint夹紧他的时候，Tony只能大幅度地抽插了两回就射进了他肠道的深处。

      “呼…..呼…..你还好吗，Clint？”

      Tony在自己完全软下来之后才拔出了自己的阴茎，但那黏糊的声音提醒着Clint刚刚Tony对他的手指做过的下流的事。就在Tony低头找纸巾帮忙清理的时候，Clint可悲地发现，可能他以后出任务不能用弓了，不然他每次都得硬着回来。

       “所以你原本想送我的礼物是什么？”

       在帮忙把两人都收拾得可以回房间之后，Tony好奇地把之前被他放开的红金色礼品盒拿了起来。

       “嗯？”

       Clint还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，这让他耗费了一点时间来思考Tony的问题。但Tony拆开包装盒后的爆笑声提醒了他。对了，他本来想送给他一个神盾特质颗粒套来着，结果他又被那个家伙内射了！

      “咖啡味，嗯？很有创意嘛，Legolas。不过你这个回礼也不错。”

      Tony亲了亲他的额头，握紧了他的手。  
  
  
———————End———————  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> FT：  
>  我居然赶出来了！！！就这么3小时居然都被我做到了！！！！逻辑硬伤错别字什么的就不要管了吧！！！  
>  感谢上帝，这一刻我被史总附身，被肥啾附身了，所以我才能码出来！！ 【麻麻，那个大姐姐好不要脸】 从妇联2肥啾的海报出来之后我就一直很想拿他的指套做一些很OOXX的事了，但是毕竟懒 Orz 没事，这也算圆了一个脑洞了【填了一个坑，产生两个坑，Hail.....腐联？】  
>  反正今天那么多文，我只求三个回复好了，大家赏个脸，赏个脸呗 QwQ 铁鹰不容易啊，要是能看得起我就更不容易了，End


End file.
